


Blowing Smoke

by ecouterbien



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecouterbien/pseuds/ecouterbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursing Home AU. A very, very short take your fandom to work fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Smoke

She strides briskly across the carpark, listening intently to the crunching sound her shoes make on the asphalt and blowing clouds of condensation like she used to do with cigarette smoke.

Everything seems more heightened early in the morning, more alive and intense, or maybe that’s because there’s nothing else for her to focus on. She sinks her chin deeper into her scarf and focuses on the thought: _fuck it’s cold, maybe I should grow my hair out this time_.

Inside the automatic doors the air is thick and stale, she’ll remind the girls on the floor to open the windows in the common area while they’re getting people so it won’t be so damn stuffy by breakfast time.

“Where’s Max? I need handover,” she asks Toast, whose legs are tucked beneath her as she stares listlessly at the computer screen, long since having finished writing progress notes and waiting for her shift to finish so she can go home.

“Uh, sorry, isn’t he in Lola’s room checking the syringe driver?”

“Nope, just been in there myself.”

She finds him out the back of the staff room in the courtyard the smokers use for their breaks. He’s huffing foggy breaths into the cold morning air and watching them evaporate.

“Thought you didn’t smoke,” she says, opening the sliding door and leaning out.

“I don’t.” He puffs out another breath before adding, “Thought you quit?”

“I did, last week. Winter’s the best time to quit. No anecdotal evidence for that of course, but who the fuck wants to be stuck out here when it’s this cold?”

“Morning!” chirps Dag far too cheerfully for six-thirty am and squeezes past Furiosa, lighting up on the way.

“Come on,” she motions to Max, “we need to do an S8 count before you go.” He heaves himself from the chair and follows her back in.

“Jack was up wandering half the night,” he offers, “got an MSU sample for you.”

“Why thank you, you’re too kind,” she says with mock cheeriness, “leukocytes?”

“High.”

“Cool. Ok, thanks for that. I’ll get it off to pathology.”

“Hey, uh, you going to the Christmas party?” he asks.

“And get drunk in front of my bosses? Couldn’t think of anything worse, but they’ll probably be pissed off if I don’t show. You going?”

“I dunno,” he shrugs, “Maybe…you should come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas party edition to follow (where actual carpooling occurs).


End file.
